Under the Water
by adrianawillstealurcookies
Summary: Where mates are a thing and Kat Michaels happens to be Scott's. Only that is not her real name and she happens to be an ex-Russian spy turned SHIELD agent.Undercover she must get closer to the McCall pack and gather information.While the pack tries to scrabble to not give away their secret to Kat, she must try not to be compromised;even if she must let the puppy (Scott) follow her.
1. Chapter 1

I opened the doors to my new apartment and sighed rolling my luggage in as I walked past the doorway. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and close the door and leaned against it. I placed my keys on the porcelain dish on the small accent table near the door. I decided to search through my kitchen for any source of food before unpack for the next couple of months of infiltration. Unfortunately, there was nothing and I had to play as if I new next to nothing about this small town and opened up a small box of purses and grabbed my go to small black bucket bag and went to my carry-on bag from the plane and took out my wallet and uncovered my hidden compartment and grabbed my stun gun. I took my keys and placed it all in my bag. I went into the parking garage and looked for my apartment number painted on the floor and in my parking space was a white Toyota corolla. I opened the door and looked around for the keys and found them in the glove compartment and started it and went on my way. As I drove around looking for a diner, I passed by multiple grocery stores and decided to visit one of them after unpacking. I saw the infamous banged up blue jeep at a diner and checked the time, which was around noon, and mentally noted that. I quickly drove into the parking lot and parked a few spaces away from it. I grabbed my bag and I locked my car. I walked into the little diner and sat at a booth next to Stiles Stilinski and his father the sheriff ,John Stilinski, and his boyfriend a deputy ,Derek Hale. A waitress handed, named Maggie, handed me a menu and I smiled with a Thank you. I looked over the menu and I could already feel the eyes of those the table over. Good, I made sure to be in the direct eyesight of Stiles and Derek.

The waitress walked back over to me "Would you like anything to drink?"

I sighed and smiled "Lets see. I'll a raspberry iced tea"

"OK" She wrote into her small notebook "Are you ready to order?"

"Whatever is the most popular on your menu" I smiled closing the menu "I'm new in town and I heard that this diner is a town favorite"

Well according to the intel gathered before I arrived.

She smiled "Well you heard correctly. Anyways that with be the bacon avocado burger. Will that be alright?"

I shrugged "Sure"

She nodded and wrote it down "Would you like steak cut fries or curly fries"

"Curly is fine" I replied

"Alrighty then" She said the left.

I looked around the diner and looked for blind spots and exit routes.

"Hello" A voice said startling me out of examination "Couldn't help but over hear that you are new to town"

It was Stiles Stilinski, he was the go to for all things werewolf and getting into everyone's business, and he was sitting across from me.

I nodded slowly as if I was creeped out "Yeah"

"Cool" He rushed and leaned towards me "Just wanted to know where you come from and why you came here or if you plan to do anything sinisterly to this town?"

"Um" I leaned back slightly

I heard a sigh coming from the table he came from. An older man ,his father, was turned facing me and Derek was eyeing me and ready to intervine.

"I'm sorry about my son" John exasperatedly sighed again "Even though he is 24, he still acts like a teenage delinquent"

I laughed awkwardly "No, it's fine." Turning to back to Stiles "I'm from New York, specifically Manhattan and I'm here because I'm a new ballet teacher"

He squinted his eyes "And no sinisterly planning?"

I looked him in the eye and smiled "Nothing but the average world domination plans"

With his eyes still squinted, he nodded and slumped against the padded chair "Same"

Maggie came back with my food "Enjoy!"

"Well now that your questions have been answered, can I..." I waved my hand to my food

He nodded "Ok" and went back to his table.

I started eating, but still felt his eyes on me. Good, he is intrigued. That means the rest will be.

I returned to my apartment and put my bag next to the small bowl with my keys in it.

I grabbed a small case out of my large duffle bag and grabbed the small gadget. I pulled out the small antenna and slowly scanned ever small nook and cranny of my entire apartment for any devices that have been planted prior to my arrival. Once everything checked out I started putting my weapons away. I grabbed the small case I had pulled out already and put it underneath my kitchen sink. I grabbed the two duffle bags and with a grunt I placed them in my coffee table. The was a painting above my couch and I pressed the small button behind it and it turned over to reveal empty shelves. I quickly opened a bag and took out the cases in them and threw the empty duffle onto the floor and opened a case and started to assemble my weapons and placing them on the shelves. Once my most dangerous guns were placed, I opened the second bag which held small hand guns, grenades, blades, daggers, etc... I strapped the hand guns underneath furniture that were easy to each. I quickly hid the rest in a hidden place underneath the floor of my closet. I sat on the armrest of my couch and took off my heeled ankle boots. I rubbed my sore feet and started to unpack my clothes. I dunked out all of my purses and grabbed a small clothe hidden underneath and took out two small devices, a standard S.H.I.E.L.D cell phone and a device the prevent anyone to listen in, i.e werewolves. I quickly turned on the device and called my handler.

"Coulson" The voice responded

"This is Agent Mitchells" I said "I made contact with a member of the pack"

"Good job" Coulson replied " Be sure to call in for any updates"

"Ok" I ended the call.

I changed into pjs and brushed my teeth. I turned off the lights and went to bed.

 _Coulson stood in front of me "This mission, if you choose to accept it, contains highly classified material. Do you accept?"_

 _"Yes" I confidently said_

 _"This mission contains species that were recently discovered, along with others." He said handing me a folder "Your mission is to observe and if possible make contact and gather intel"_

 _I looked over the packet given to me "And what species will I be observing?"_

 _"A wolf pack, that seem to be in the center of abnormity" He replied_

 _"A wolf pack?" I asked_

 _Coulson said" Werewolves to be exact"_

 _"Werewolves" I repeated with an arched brow_

 _He nodded_

 _I sighed "Ok then, when do I start?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_I sat on a swiveling chair in the conference room waiting to be briefed. I was dressed in the standard female uniform (contrary to popular belief the skin tight suit was quite comfortable) and my blonde hair was tied in a tight bun. I waited patiently as I started to roll the chair side to side. The door opened and Coulson walked in with other agents. Looking at them I could tell they weren't field agents. I sat up straighter as Coulson grabbed a remote to have the blinds descend to the bottom and cover the glass windows._

 _"Let's get start" Coulson began and put down the remote._

 _The room darkened and the projector came on._

Now I had my blonde hair up into a tight bun and had a black shirt tucked into a light pink tulle skirt with pink ballet flats that had ribbons tied around my calve.

I had twelve little girls holding onto pint sized bars "Now bend down and keep your back straight"

I walked and observed the girls. Every once in a while I would walk over to one of them and help straighten their back as the bent down.

"Remember to keep your knees bent as you go down" I call out nd looked at the clock "Alright girls that will be all for today and parents please remember that for next week you must wait outside of the room to keep the talking to a minimum. Thank you"

I smiled as I watched the girls run towards their parents.

"Goodbye Ms. Michaels!" Tiny voices would call out

"Goodbye girls" I replied as I began to roll the bars in the small closet of the room.

I stood in front of the mirror and placed my foot behind one another and bent my knees while keeping my arms forward. I kicked my leg upwards and spun in a couple of circles as I closed my eyes.

 _"Again" A thick accent says_

 _I kicked out my leg and spun in a circle leading in my starting position._

 _I looked at my instructor and he narrowed his eyes "You are supposed to be graceful. You need to be graceful. Any_ _ **female**_ _field agents in the Red Room are graceful. If they are not then they are cut out. AGAIN"_

 _I started once more._

I took a deep breathe in and opened my eyes. I stared at myself with a blank face and gathered my stuff together. I sat on the floor and untied my shoes and slipped on my classic short ugg boots and placed my flats in my mini pink duffle bag. I took my hair down from the tight grip and shook it out. I soothed some of the pain on my scalp that came with having my hair up and tight for a long time. I twisted it to a messy bun at the nape of my neck and grabbed my bag. I went to my car and put it in the trunk of my car. I noticed the blue jeep and smiled to myself. I started my car and made my way to a grocery store. I grabbed my small black bag and made my way into the store. I grabbed a cart and started to walk around. I looked through the aisles and grabbed the standard vegetables, fruits, and other things that regular people get. I spotted Stiles with a cart and a red haired women, Lydia Martin. Once he noticed that I saw him, he quickly ducked behind a pyramid of cans and they quickly feel to the floor. I made my way to them and smiled.

"Hello again Stiles" I greeted and held out a hand "I'm Kat Michaels"

"Lydia Martin" She shook my hand and gave me a slight smile and looked to the floor to where Stiles was splayed at.

I also looked and gave a bemused smile "You ok there?"

He sighed dramatically and gave a thumbs up "Yup"

"Need help getting off the floor?" I asked

"I'd just leave him there" Lydia replied "Anyway, we are having a small gathering on Friday and since you are new and all why don't you come?"

I was seriously startled "Um..."

"Unless you want to spend your Friday night alone or spend months friendless, since nearly everyone here is a gossip" She gave me a patronizing smile "and you seem like the kind of girl that doesn't want to be caught up in the latest town gossips."

She waved towards some older women that where looking in our direction and whispering amongst themselves.

"So" I sighed "Friday?"

After giving Lydia my phone number she texted me the address and yes the house was in the woods and no they were not planning on murdering me Friday.

I put my food in the cabinets and fridge. I decided that I would be making pasta. While the noodles were cooking I updated Coulson about Friday and that Stiles seems to be quite paranoid (with good reason).

Obviously Friday was going to be a subtle interrogation, since Stiles thinks I must be up to no good.

 _"This is Stiles Stilinski" Coulson said as the picture appeared of a boy with amber eyes and brown hair "He is the son of the town sheriff and he is human. He appears to be the one to solve most of their supernatural drama. He is best friends with the Alpha and is dating an older man that is also a werewolf."_

 _Another picture appeared of a red haired girl with green eyes "Now Lydia Martin is the town genius and was attacked by a werewolf during their sophomore year in High School. Since then she has appeared to have abilities to predict death and finding bodies. Both She and Stilinski are the masterminds of the group and are caught with one another most of the time."_

 **Hello my lovelies! Thank you for clicking on this story!**

 **Kat Michaels face claim is Claire Holt and if you are reading this on a laptop or computer then you'll know what she looks like on my cover page.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot nor the characters of Teen Wolf or The Avengers. I only own my oc.**_

 **Thanks once again**

 **Adriana**

 **p.s please follow and/or favorite my story for updates!**


End file.
